What a Gogglehead means to two
by Naito Writer
Summary: Rukatolice  R/T/A : 4 years after the Digimon returned to the Digital World, Takato, Alice and Rika spend the day their time at the park. Whilst remembering on how they had formed their secret relationship. Rated K  to T, just incase.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The shows and characters in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.**_

If you're wondering what Rukatolice is, then allow me to announce that it is my pairing of name for when I do a Rika/Takato/Alice threeway pairing fic. Which, of course, you are reading now. This story will hold four chapters, this one being the first. Each one on how the pairing came to be in this story in the form of a flashback sometime later on.

So let me know what you think, cause there is more to come after all, also feel free to use the pairing name if you got your own idea for this pairing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>What a Gogglehead means to two, <strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Takato's memory.**_

It has been 4 years after the Digimon had returned to their home world. Because of that, no wild ones even came to cause trouble or wreak havoc. The Tamers have been going on with their lives and it had taken a bit of time for Henry to be talking to his father, seeing as how he was part of the cause without even telling his son of the consequences.

But in retrospect, if this were consulted with everyone, then the results would have been the same considering the time they had left before the D-Reaper would have assimilated every part of their home. So what had to be done, had to be done despite the farewells that was to be made.

Takato and Jeri tried going out, but it didn't work out after a few months so they remained as friends. Seeing as how the feelings they had for one another were of a brother and sister relationship. Resulting in Jeri to soon be going out with Henry after the two hung out for some time as a way to cheer the blue haired Tamer up after he remembered his fun times with Terriermon, despite the trouble the little guy caused.

Suzie was the same with her father, but she calmed down sooner than her brother. Being the same as everyone when it came to missing the Digimon, but also like everyone else, she would always have the memories of the times she had with Lopmon and Terriermon.

Kazu and Kenta were pretty much the same even with them gone, although they managed to put in some amusement, the others could tell it was hiding the sadness within upon the loss of their partners.

Also they have been hanging round Ryo so much that if they were annoying him, he hid it pretty well. That or he had something on his mind that he hardly paid full attention to their ranting, or he was pretty much used to this sort of thing.

Takato and Rika were probably hit hard when their partners had to return. Even though she thought they were nothing but data from the start, Rika was actually glad that she had someone like Renamon around. Even though they mostly fought the wild Digimon coming through to get stronger and to get the yellow kitsune to Digivolve. But thanks to a certain person, things had changed with the redhead enough for her to have made some friends.

Takato being the friend and the first person to bring her out of her Digimon being nothing but data phase. The person that had created Guilmon from nothing but a drawing HE created and scanned through his Digivice. Leading him to an adventure that none of the Tamers would expect with what they had to face.

Wild Digimon, the Deva's, the Sovereign, the Digital World and the D-Reaper. All that faced by kids that weren't fifteen years of age, and they never gave up till the very end... And now, they are back to living their normal lives, but differently.

_**Shinjuku Park.**_

A single 15 year old girl sat on a park bench, having pale blond hair and pale blue eyes. Wearing a black lolita dress and black ribbons holding both sides of her hair in pigtails. Laying on her right was a black back pack and in her lap was a book she was currently reading while waiting for someone.

That someone, probably, being the one that had came up behind and covered her eyes with his hands. Speaking in a deep disguised tone of voice. "Guess who." Was all he said, putting a small smile of amusement on the girls face. "Hello, Takato."

Hearing a sigh from him as he drops his hands. Not able to see the smile still on her face, along with her already closed eyes. "How did you know it was me?" Using his normal voice and making his way to the front to sit beside her. Placing his brown back pack on the side of the bench.

Alice, in the process of a reply, closed her book and placed it in her bag without looking at the boy that was a year older than her. "You have the faint smell of bread on your hands. You should be real thorough when washing them if you want that trick to work."

Blinking to that. Takato took a whiff and indeed he could detect a faint smell of the baked loaf. Shrugging either way of it. "I'll put that in mind, though each time I try to surprise you it always ends in getting found out."

Alice shifts an eye to look at the small pouting look, as if ruining his fun. Also to look at the clothes he was wearing. Consisting of his old clothes that he wore while Guilmon was around, with a light brown jacket, still wearing his goggles on his head.

Without him noticing or even looking. Alice had turned to face him, then leaned in, not caring if anyone would be looking. And gave a peck to his cheek that didn't seem to surprise him, though it did indeed get his attention.

"Don't pout, Takato. It doesn't suit you at all." She said after being given a somewhat of a confused look. Despite her being the type of girl that lacked emotions, Takato had somehow managed to crack through her invisible mask blocking them. Allowing her emotions to mostly show around him.

"Thanks Alice, you didn't have to go that far though." He said, a little red from the small warmth he had been given. Seeing the reaction made her silently giggle with a hand to her mouth. Not to stop just there, she had decided to make things a little more better for him.

By putting her bag on the ground between them, Alice moved a little closer so she could lean in and take his lips with her own. Kissing his lips that had gone with no arguments for a short time before breaking it off. Still close she asks him with a look that could make the boy melt. "You're not complaining are you?"

His words being lost at the moment after that experience. Takato could only but slowly shake his head, it didn't take that long after to get his voice back. "Not at all, I'm just a little surprised that you did it out in the open."

This time her giggling came out enough for him to hear, thinking it to be a sweet sound no matter the person it was coming from. "There's hardly anyone here. Just, you, me and Rika." The third name brought confusion to the goggle wearer as the fiery redhead was not around... unless.

Looking at the side of the bench, he found himself looking at the slight smirking face of the person that was currently on his mind with her arms folded. The 16 year old Rika was wearing the same clothes with her backpack on, and had obviously seen the display of affection not long ago. "Started the fun without me, I take it."

It brought yet a blush to Takato's face, not expecting her this soon. On the other hand. "Kind of, but where were you? I thought you were going to be here before me waiting along with Alice."

It caused Rika to roll her eyes, gesturing them to scoot over to make room. She took a seat once it was made, placing her bag and Alice's next to Takato's. "Blame the idiot King Akiyama. Believing it to be his lucky day, he thought, I would say yes when he asked me out. He got that as a big mistake after ditching him with 'those' two." By those two, she probably meant Kazu and Kenta.

"He never gives up. What is this, his third attempt this week?" Takato asks, looking up at the blue sky that had some white clouds. Rika pretty much nodded with her reply to the question, becoming far annoyed with the man that beating him up would be a good option, but there would probably be to many witness'.

"I pretty much made my choice if he was looking to ask at some point. The only problem is..." She stopped to look at the glancing duo before she continued. "Someone, intended, for this to be a secret between just us." This caused Takato to pretty much sweat a little. Avoiding the redheads glare as he rubbed the back of his neck, whilst staring at the ground. Aware of the other pair of eyes that were on him.

Unable to come up with an answer, seeing as how things were a bit quiet between them. Until Alice got to her feet, then spoke to try and change the subject. "How about we just go and eat like we planned. We know the reason why we are keeping this a secret, so we might as well enjoy the day, rather than try to make an argument."

Rika gave Alice a look for her interference, wanting to see how Takato was going to get himself out of the predicamen on his own. But to her dismay. He went along with Alice's suggestion, standing on his own two feet. "That's a good idea. Its pretty much a lovely day, so we might as well. You agree, Rika?" Holding a hand out to her.

Rika sighed as she looks to the ground, making sure they didn't hear her, also see the faint smile that was showing. "Stupid Gogglehead." In a mutter, knowing of this obvious way of getting out of her question. Never the less. She looks back to him and kindly takes the offered hand to stand up so that they could get their day plan over with.

Remembering to take their bags, but before that. Rika with her hand still in his, brought Takato in and managed to connect her lips with his, to the boys surprise. But he had not showed signs of letting go, and neither did she. As Takato wraps his arms round her waist, the sound of Alice clearing her throat could be heard a little after before Rika could move her arms round his neck.

Breaking contact but not their embrace. The two look behind Takato and see Alice with a raised brow and a hand to her hip, not looking mad. But, amused?

"Let me guess, didn't want to feel left out. Am I right, Rika?" Alice teasingly said. Making both blush a little in embarrassment after the 'little' display. Rika though did give an unknowing smile, not wanting to voice out an honest answer to that question.

Though the silence and eye avoidance was enough to make Alice cover her mouth as she contained a little laugh that was escaping her mouth. Not long joined by the two Tamers. Both, who were still in the embrace until they got sorted out.

...

After composing themselves, the three were walking through the tree's of the park looking for something from the looks of it. The relationship between the three of them was pretty much one that is hard to come by, unless you were perhaps royalty depending on laws and such.

Truth be told, it was surprising for Takato when the two of them had confessed to him together. That was one of the un-forgettable times he would never forget. But before then there had to be times that led to it, the time that Takato was remembering right now as he stared at his two girlfriends who took front.

_**FLASHBACK- 2 MONTHS LATER OF DIGIMONS DEPARTURE!**_

It was 2 months after they had left their world to return to their own. A 12 year old Takato was walking in the cold weather of the park, which was why he had on his jacket. Staring with his eyes to the ground, he didn't seem to be in his normal cheerful mood.

He wasn't the only one, as the others were in the same mood as him. Even though Kazu and Kenta tried to brighten things up a little, it still hardly helped. It was hard to cheer up completely when friends you have made from another world had to leave, having Takato to give a promise to his partner that even he knew he may never fulfill.

He unconsciously walked aimlessly to whatever part seemed the quietest so nobody would find him so he could be alone with his thoughts for the time being. Leading him to a location that was quite covered with a small lake that had clean water, untouched by nothing but the creatures that intend to come for a drink or bath.

Takato looked round to see that it was the perfect place for him. About to take a seat against a tree, he spotted someone at the side of the lake. It looked to be female, with knee's to her chest and perhaps arms wrapped round them. Causing Takato to think to himself whether or not to go over and see if she was alright or leave her incase she wanted the same thing he did.

Concerned thoughts then outweighed the other feeling, so he decided to be polite and went over to where she was. As he got closer he could make her out more, her pale blond hair held in pigtails and pale complexion, black lolita dress. She looked pretty much familiar, she looked like... Alice?

"Uhh. Excuse me... are you alright?" Takato asked with worry, receiving no response from her, not even a budge. He assumed she may have fallen asleep while being here. But when he got on one knee to check, he found that her eyes were indeed open, revealing them to be pale blue, yet sad.

"A-Alice, right? Is everything alright?" Not losing his worried expression, even though he still gained no reaction. It was then he realized that she had begun to shiver from the cold. Forgetting his reason after finding this place, Takato took off his jacket and draped it over the poor girl.

She felt cold and saddened because of the loss of Dobermon. Despite it not being a long period of time in knowing one another, she felt glad to at least have, someone, with her since her grandfather was pretty much busy and she wasn't the type in making friends with the way she acts.

She knew that she should have been mad at the Tamers for taking her only companion away from her. But she knew it was a mission given to him by the Sovereigns for the Tamers to Bio-Merge with their partners to properly fight the D-Reaper, even though it would mean she would be all alone again.

She was startled out of her depression at the feel of something warm enveloping her back and shoulders. Turning her head slightly, she now finally noticed the Tamer Takato Matsuki was sitting there with a small smile to his face, while she had a look of surprise.

"About time you noticed, I was starting to think you may have been a permanent statue." Takato lets off an amusing chuckle. Alice just remained where she was in the same state, though a little stoic as she gave him a blank look.

Noticing that she wasn't joining in, Takato pretty much sat himself down and ignored the cold air. He stared out to the small lake while saying to her politely. "You can keep that until you get home. But I intend to have it back at some point, okay?" This time his eyes gave a sideways glance to her, a smile now more show able than the last.

She stared from him to the jacket he referred to, then nodded an okay, slowly without looking him in the eye. Silently both drawn their attentions to what was infront of them. Being silent for quite some time, until Takato decided to say something that was at the top of his head.

"We... didn't get the chance to thank you for helping us when we needed to Bio-Merge to fight the D-Reaper." He said at the memory of what Dobermon had to sacrifice to give them the ability to Bio-Merge. Being sombre at the thought, believing that there may have been another way without the Digimon sacrificing his life.

Alice seemed more depressed of the similar memory and wished the same as he was thinking. Not even to bother in acknowledging his gratitude with words, Alice merely nods her head in a way of an answer. Her sight drifts off to the lake, wanting her memories to as if wash away. Wanting the pain in her heart to vanish as if it weren't there.

Suddenly, something foreign had touched her gently by the shoulder, thus snapping her out of her thoughts and looked to see that it was Takato's hand. She then followed it to the owner, who had a comforting look as if he wanted her to feel better.

"You're not alone in this. The others and I, we miss our Digimon, and Jeri, she... I don't want to mention it, but, she went through almost the same thing as you. Her partner was lost while we were close to getting to Zhuqiaomons castle. But. What I'm trying get at, is that Jeri had her friends to help make her feel better. So I bet that's what you need right now."

Friends? That word sounded alien to her as she doesn't recall making, or even having any friends. The only ones close to being called a friend would be her parents when they had time for her, but got consumed with work. The same could be said for her Grandfather, who was in the same boat as them since his computing skills and knowledge were put to good use.

All in all the only faithful comrade she had would be Dobermon, but he wasn't... The thought of it had brought a single tear to her eye, to which the Goggle wearer had noticed. Concerned came to his features, as the only possible reason for this could only bring one question out in the open. "Alice. Do, you have any friends?"

She again gave no reply to his question like the others he had given. Only for her to bury her face into her knee's, not wanting him to see as more tears began to fall. Her shaking figure pretty much gave her away though, also giving Takato a probable answer. Except this time, he said nothing.

Watching this go on practically hurt Takato for bringing up the subject, prompting him to think of something. So without thinking straight, he got in close to her and carefully brought his arms around her and embraced her in a hug, as if she were a fragile figurine statue. She gave no sign in a fight or struggle after he did this, only remained where she was now and sobbed into his chest.

Takato ignored the small blush on his cheeks as there was an important task he had to be doing right now, and that was to try and make the pale blond girl better. A bit nervous at the time. He rubbed her back gently in an attempt to at least make her stop crying.

That not long happened, with Alice getting a warm feeling for some reason from this. She leans back, looking at him with her eyes still a little stained from the tears. Takato used his thumb to clean off any remaining tears that was left, for some reason finding it odd for a girl like her to cry. Almost like Rika, as if seeing the Digimon Queen in the goth girls place, but he shook that thought out as it was out of place for what was going on right now.

They remained that way for seconds till Takato realized what he was doing and released her. Along with that same level of blush as before, he turned his head away so that she wouldn't see it. Alice had done the same, only without blushing, able to conceal it as best she could.

Though it did not stop the Gogglehead from speaking what was coming next in a truthful tone of voice. "If you want, and it is up to you. I could be your friend, the others I'm sure would feel the same way. So really, you won't be alone to face the sadness anymore."

Those words made Alice look at him, still with his head turned, a look of somewhat surprise came to her to what he had offered. She couldn't find any words to say to this as she opens and closes her mouth. Only two words managed to find their way out of her lips, sounding a little hesitant at first. "Th-Thank you." Her gaze lowered to hide the small smile that came onto her face.

Takato finally moved his head when those two words came out of her. As they were the first ones to come out of her mouth since he arrived. He gave his own smile at her shyness of opening up to him, though a memory that came to him that seemed right for some reason for him to say out loud. "This is what I said to Jeri that helped made her feel a little better after, her loss. As long as you have the fond memories of the person in your heart, you know you won't ever forget them no matter what situation you're in. So I hope it would do the same for you, Alice."

Those words, coming from a boy of his age, may have sounded odd. But it was the kindness and comfort within them that made Alice take those words to heart, in hopes that what he said may indeed help her.

She felt Takato take her hand and helped her to stand. Holding onto him as her legs felt a bit numb from being on the ground for a bit long. He chuckled a little at this. But Alice was feeling better enough to stand on her own when she had let go.

"What do you say we head to my place as its closer? We can have some hot chocolate from being out in this for this long." He gestured to the slight chill in the winds that picked up. Remembering that he had given her his jacket, she made a move to take it off. When he held out a hand for her to stop. "Its okay. You probably need it more than me."

He spoke the probable truth as he didn't know how long the girl had remained in this weather. Though it may seem nice, the temperature was pretty chilly and the winds were picking up a bit.

She looked from the jacket she was given, hugging it close. Then to the boy that gave it to her, again she gained that warm unexplained feeling as she looked into his red eyes. Alice had given just a nod seeing as how she hadn't replied to his request and might as well throw in a word or two for her lack of speech. "I appreciate it, thank you. Again." She avoided his eyes, due to the fact that there was a lack of trust on how her body was going to react after saying that.

Takato gave a small shake of the head at the way she was acting now. But, as long as she was feeling a little better then he doesn't have to worry much as long as he keeps it up. Hopefully the others would lend a hand to assure Alice that she doesn't have to be sad for the rest of her life and that she has friends to help her when she is down.

So Takato left it at that and began to escort her out of the park. Where hopefully, she will take the young Tamers words to heart and keep the fond memories she had of Dobermon, without thinking of them as a means of being upset...

**_FLASHBACK END!_**

"Takato... Takato!" "Wake up, Gogglehead!" Hearing the outburst that was real close snapped said person out of his trip down memory lane. To see the worried look of Alice and an irritated one from a certain redhead. Being Rika the one to ask, her arms folded at the time. "Any reason why you stopped to admire the scenery and ignoring us, Goggleboy?"

Takato had found himself indeed halted, probably unaware of his actions as he was looking back. He felt Alice's hand on his arm in a way of grabbing his attention at some point. So, he gently took it and stared into her concerned eyes, whilst he replied to Rika's unanswered question. "I was just thinking of something, thats all." This time averting his gaze to the raised brow of the Digimon Queen before he spoke again with that reassured look of his. "I must have not been paying attention. But I'm fine now, honest."

He didn't release his hold on Alice's hand at the time he made his way up to Rika. As he gently pushed Rika by her back to get her to move as well, he avoided the look of suspicion the redhead was giving him.

For now Takato intends to enjoy this nice day with the two girls he deeply cares for at the same level that he couldn't pick between either of them ever since that day of confession. Also the thought of how lucky he was to have them in his life, despite having to hide it from the other Tamers. Brought a bit of a shiver down his spine onto when the day would come that the others were bound to find out about their secret relationship.

So they might as well enjoy themselves while it lasts, as that time could come any day.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1! **_

* * *

><p>I know Alice is OC in this, but what you expect? If she was an emotionless person completely she may as well be a machine. Personally, I think this worked out to be a good enough first chapter. Even though I feel a little bad for making the Digimon being in the Digital World for 4 years, but I have it planned, so... Lets move on.<p>

You read the Alikato (Takato/Alice) flashback, so next is the Rukato (Takato/Rika), then the Alice/Rika friendship, and the last will be a combined of the three of them on how it came to be. No big secret, let me know how I'm doing so far, Till Then!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: The characters and shows used in this story are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.**_

Real sorry to the readers that waited so long for this, but my brains been killing me with ideas for new stories that I cannot resist to type them. Also I've been doing work on my old stories too when I have the chance, so that counts as well.

This chapter would have been up a whole lot sooner if my old laptop hadn't gotten fried, making me lose everything on it. Fortunately I saved what I could on my USB stick sometime before it happened, and then saved stuff from that stick onto another as a back up for emergencies.

None the less, here we go with the second chapter of this Rukatolice fic. It was supposed to be two chapters into one on the previous laptop, but this version is just one because you all waited long enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What a Gogglehead means to two <strong>_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Rika's memory**_

_**Shinjuku Park**_

After Takato's pause for a trip down memory lane, the three of them were going onward to their destination, where they are to spend the day at a certain spot. In the process of their walk, Takato had stopped to remember the day when he had found Alice and how the two of them ended up as friends. That also led to where they are now, with Rika along in creating the three way relationship that they begun a year ago and a half ago.

Takato was the one to have it kept a secret from the others, for good reasons too. Henry and Jeri could be trusted, but they thought it would be best for the two to keep their minds on their own relationship.

Kazu and Kenta would poke fun at every chance they would get, not to mention the two being the biggest big mouths they had ever known, besides Terriermon, and Calumon perhaps.

Then there was Ryo. He may not have a thing for Alice, but Rika was another question. Attempts of asking her out failed, obviously, and he tried to use the Digimon King needing a Queen kind of speech, making Rika regret to ever gained that title.

Fortunately Takato was there to keep her from doing something rash to the guy, it's the way he does it that got her to calm down enough, not that she was complaining about it at times. Although it would give Alice something to be jealous about, so it was lucky that Takato decided to give her little of the same attention.

The two ladies had an arm wrapped round an arm of their boyfriend and pretty much kept going, incase he decided to stop and take in the scenery again without them knowing. I doubt he had much to complain about really due to the current position he was in.

Takato did not have to worry about Guilmon that's for sure, seeing as how he hoped Renamon and the others were making sure that the saurian would be able to survive in the world he was not fully familiar with. That pretty much led to where they were now with how Takato ended up, a girl on each arm, as if having no worries, seeing as how he knew Guilmon was alright in both his mind and his heart.

Rika turns her head a little to look at her Gogglehead, then to the pale blond who had her head leaned onto his shoulder with a peaceful look on her face. It made Rika smile at knowing that with Takato neither of them was alone anymore, if neither of their families were around and they wanted human companionship they knew who to turn to.

As they draw close, Rika's gave a downcast look. Not one of sadness or such, but one that made her look as if she were in deep thought about something. Something that was stirred into her brain for some reason, as this thought had turned out to be a memory of her own encounter with the goggle wearer. One that was the very first thing that came into being that led to where she was now.

_**FLASHBACK- A WEEK AFTER THE DIGIMON'S DEPARTURE!**_

On that day it was in fact a time of heavy rain that poured down, with dark gray clouds over the whole city, as if sensing the emotions from certain people after the unexpected departure they had to witness a week ago.

Rika didn't feel like talking for a while to anyone a few days after that, especially when Takato informed them of the portal he discovered in Guilmon's old shed. But on the next day it had gone, thus bringing their high hopes crashing down. Thus bringing Rika to where she was today in the mood she was in now.

She sat against the stone wall, hugging her legs close to her chest, hiding the depressed look on her face because of knowing that she would probably never see her partner again. She was so in thought that she didn't realize that someone had just came through the doorway to get away from the rain, until his/her voice calls out to her. "Rika?"

Her head slowly turns to the questionable face of the Goggle wearing member of the group. Right now she wasn't in the right mood to talk back to him, so she just looks away without a single word said.

So he, Takato being Takato, made his way over with a small smile, whilst scratching the back of his head, he asks her. "You're here to get out the rain too, huh?"

Still he receives no response. Thinking that it may have been alright, Takato sat down next to her but made sure he wasn't close enough for contact. They then sat without a word for some time, only the sound of the rain outside being the thing that didn't turn their shelter into a complete and utter silenced domain.

Takato decided to make even a little conversation to break this quiet mood they were in, but one look at the Digimon Queen and he notices that she just gave a little shiver from the cold. Not wanting her to freeze, Takato took off the coat he had on, it may have been wet but at least it was warm on the inside. He places it on her and didn't expect a thank you, so he just thought of asking what he wanted after some seconds pass. "Is there... something wrong, Rika? You seem depressed from the looks of it."

This time he had gotten a response, a rather harsh one. "Will you shut up Gogglehead?" Still not wanting to look him in the eye for her own reasons. Probably not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes or any other depressing emotion she may give off at the fact that she missed her partner.

Takato was fortunately one of the kinds of people to keep his mouth closed when it comes to talking with the likes of her. Otherwise the unthinkable may happen when talking to an angered Rika Nonaka.

The two kept silent for a little while, until Takato's slow thinking came up with the assumption of what was wrong with his redheaded friend. Making the Tamer voice out the assumption, not caring a little on what Rika may to do him.

"You miss Renamon. Don't you, Rika?" Then prepared himself for what was to come… only it never came. Rika remained where she was, not saying a word, but her posture kind of spoke itself as she buried her head deeper into her legs.

For that Takato felt bad for bringing it up, now not wanting to say anything in case his words would make things a little more depressing for the Digimon Queen. So what came to his mind next weren't words, but rather a move that may earn him a punch. Not wanting to see his friend like this, Takato pretty much threw caution to the wind and slowly wraps an arm round her covered shoulder, to her slight surprise that didn't give any reaction.

Normally Rika wouldn't allow this to go un-answered or without punishment, but she couldn't be asked right now to do either. She just sat there and let the nicknamed Gogglehead comfort her the way he is doing right now.

Silence came once again as they remained in that position, until Takato decided to speak up, feeling that it was partly his fault. "I'm sorry. If I didn't say anything about the portal maybe everyone wouldn't be as they are now, like you."

Again she didn't budge, though Rika didn't want Takato to take the full blame of what caused her to be this way, only the words couldn't be formed to say what she wanted. Although two did manage to escape her lips that were a little tricky to hear from her position. "Shut up…"

Since it went unheard he pretty much went on. "I should have taken the chance while it was there and just go on ahead and get our partners back. That way all of us wouldn't have to face whatever the Digital World has to bring like last time…"

"Shut… up." This time a little louder, a hint of irritation in her voice, being a sign that she was not liking this conversation; it was still un-heard it would seem, because he just kept talking.

"Maybe going to Hypnos was a better idea at first, cause then they would have tried to keep the portal open longer, so…"

"Gogglehead, I said, shut up!"

Not only did it get her to raise her head to him and talk, but Takato quickly removed his arm at the outburst. Looking into her glaring eyes, rather surprised really to see tears falling from them.

"You think I give a damn that it was your fault for getting our hopes up at seeing our partners again?! Do you think I want to hear your voice sounding guilty for all this, as if you were the cause of it from the beginning! No, it was Brainiac's father that should have the blame for not telling us in the first place before we headed out to fight that stupid blob, or even Yamaki's!"

He took all of it in, word by word, forgetting what he felt towards Rika reaction from all of it. The emotions she unleashed through those very words being anger, sadness and even truthful.

And she wasn't done, either. "Further more, you going on your own to the Digital World would be like a suicide run if you didn't have any of us with you. What would your parents think? Your friends, Jeri even? Did you think on how you would even get back for that matter, or did you hope a miracle would come and hit you over the head?!"

Takato didn't realize until now that he had moved away from the redhead while still on the floor, whilst Rika was only on a single knee with a clenched right fist. She still had the glare and tears, to which Takato grew concerned about because this was Rika we're talking about.

She knew that she was crying, and that meant that she definitely wanted Takato away from her so he wouldn't say anything about it to her.

So with her head down for him not to further look at her face, she was about to tell him to leave, when he decided to be brave and get close to her. Then what happened next came as a surprise that was more than the last. He wrapped his arms around her and hugs her not too tight.

It made Rika widen her eyes at his boldness for doing this, but she didn't really need it. If so then why didn't she push him away and yell at him for even touching her? And why did her hands move to clutch onto his still damp hoodie?

Takato was in the same thought, rather surprised that he summoned up the courage to do this. But as he wanted to let go before any bodily harm could be done, for some reason he couldn't, or didn't want to.

Something for him to unable to find an answer to when his redheaded friend spoke in a loud enough tone. "Why can't you just leave me alone right now, Gogglehead?"

An answer for this question may have not been thought of, but for Rika what came at the top of his head gave the boy a reasonable smile for what was said next from his lips. "Because I'm your friend, and that's what you need right now at a time like this, Rika."

When those words got through, the Digimon Queen couldn't help but feel touched and a little warm inside at what he said in attempts of comfort. It made her lean back and look him in the eye, to see the warmth of what they could give that somehow struck within her body.

What came into her mind for her to do brought her to the brink of un-showable surprise. Her thoughts wanted her to show him how grateful she was, not just for this but for all that he had done. Two things came to her in retaliation to this though.

A: It wasn't like her to do such a thing.

And B: He was together with Jeri, so whatever she would do would make her feel guilty and almost as if it feels like betrayal if she went along with it.

So all she did was give a rare smile to him before, to his surprise, she brought him back into their little embrace. Though there was one thing she remembered to say, loud enough for him to hear through her muffling.

"You tell anyone about this, Gogglehead, and I'll make you wish you weren't even here in the first place…"

It brought a smile to said persons face, rather glad to hear that the Rika he knew since their adventures was still in there. It made him almost ignore the threat and give a remark whilst his arms wrap round her a little tighter; making her know that he was truly there for her.

"But then you would be all depressed if I didn't come in. And I don't want that for you, Rika. Or anyone for that matter."

The gentle sound of his voice made her almost chuckle at those kind words. But it still didn't stop her from saying with a slight smile. "Shut up, Gogglehead."

As the two remained that way, thoughts on Takato's relationship with Jeri were forgotten at the time for what he felt from this; they also paid no attention to the lack of rain that fell from the sky outside. All they did was enjoy each others company, along with something strange inside them because of the other being present and due to the position they were in.

But for now they embraced the comfort the other needed for the loss of their partners, who returned to the Digital World along with the others, their fate being unknown to them. Somehow though, they at times feel that they are okay with whatever it is they are doing, where ever they are.

_**FLASHBACK END!**_

"Rika….. Rika, are you alright… Rika!"

"Rika!"

The final call was what opened her eyes to find a worried Takato and a relieved Alice, who was grateful to see that the redhead was okay since she responded, with her blinking eyes at least.

Takato placed a hand on her shoulder, a light squeeze given to it to show his concern that matched what his eyes gave off. "Are you okay, Rika? You stopped all of a sudden, and your face is also a little red, too."

It seems that while Rika was remembering on the inside, her outside was reflecting on some emotions that made her feel warm, preferably to her face that the Goggleheaded Tamer pointed out.

She shook her head a little, taking his hand off with her own in a gentle grip. "I'm fine. Just thinking back, that's all." She then notices Alice holding in a quiet laugh with the way her hand was to her mouth.

"Something funny?" Rika asks, her free hand to her belt rather than her hip. The question got Takato to direct his eyes to the pale blond now, his hand not released from the redheads hold.

Alice simply waves it off as if it were nothing, though it didn't stop the blond from her attempts to stop, until eventually she did. "Sorry, it's just (Clears throat) this is somewhat similar to what Takato did earlier as you did."

The two recalled what she meant and realized she was right there. Rika just shrugs, though there was one thing that came to mind that gave her a small knowing smirk. "If it happened to Gogglehead, then me, that means you're probably going to do the same thing at some point."

Alice took that into thought and gave no bodily response to it, except for turning round to face away from them and place her hands behind her back. "I'll try to resist it." Causing the redheaded Tamer to roll her eyes, as if to say easier said than done, in her mind anyway it was said.

Rika felt a tug on her hand that held Takato's, making her look eye to eye to her smiling boyfriend, who thought they should move things along. Instead of saying that though he spoke something different. "Come on, we don't want to waste the day time by stopping every now and then. We can talk about what you thought on when we get to the spot."

Him saying that made Rika raise a questionable brow. "And what makes you think I want to share MY thoughts? It would be like an invasion of privacy if I even blurt them out."

"At least then we would know what you were thinking about." That was given by Alice, who now faced them with half her body turned, spoken in plain truth that made Takato nervously laugh a little at the probable after effects those words may bring. Being the glare from Rika for starters directed at the uncared speaker.

Takato had to think quickly, and what came to him was to gently pull on Rika's arm to get her moving along, maneuvering to Alice so he could place his other hand on her back to push her onward as well. "Let's not waste the day, remember? Let's enjoy it and talk about this stuff later."

Neither two argued on that, only followed on without having their gogglehead remove his hand from either place. The three walk on in silent, possibly unsure of what to say until something comes to mind for a topic.

They did though speak inside their heads on what they thought about, Rika and Takato being on the same subject on what they remembered, and Alice wondering if the redhead was right on her being the next to act at least a little odd like them. The only way to tell on that though is to wait and see. In the mean time she, along with the other two, may as well go along with what the day has for them so far, which is to be a nice, relaxing one at the park and have a quiet picnic.

Just them and no one else, the way they wanted it to be due to the recollection of certain people that are able to ruin the peace. The same people that can annoy a certain redhead where threats and perhaps physical violence are probably needed to get things sorted in her way.

It took less than two minutes but the three finally made it to their destination, being in awe to the sight before them since they haven't been to the place in a while.

The place was the very same one where Takato had found Alice that day, then the two brought Rika and they made it their spot for when they want to spend alone time together. Obvious changes were made, in a good way since it was nature running its course.

Flowers bloomed and new ones started to grow on the opposite side of the same lake, even some on both their sides of it. It would seem they were on time to witness a family of birds fly down from their nest in one of the trees to the fresh water for a family outing from the looks of it, even a couple squirrels chasing each other were seen. The sun also helped the lake in making it a pretty sight from its reflection that could be made out.

Their eyes couldn't move anywhere else but to what was there in front of them, not wanting to question on how long they've been away from the place, just thankful that it was there before them and not withered away due to age of time.

Takato's view of the scene was taken to a different one after his hand was taken into another, looking to his left to find that it was a smiling Alice. He then felt the same thing happen to his other hand and it of course belonged to Rika, but he couldn't help but look at her also to see that she had the same smile. It may have been odd for those that knew them, although to Takato it felt warm for him to see the two this way, even though they'll resort to being their old selves eventually. Which he doesn't mind, otherwise they wouldn't be the girls he knew and loved if they weren't themselves.

Both girls actually giggled after their boyfriend recently went a little red, and literally moved things along this time after now grasping Takato with both hands. He didn't put up any form of resistance, although a little bit out of playfulness, but he none the less went along with it, laughing a little with no questions or protest.

Yep. Today was indeed going to be the quiet and peaceful alone time they had planned it to be, having the colorful scenery as a somewhat bonus for them to enjoy their picnic.

Sad memories of what they lost were somewhat forgotten as long as they were together, and they wouldn't have it any other way because they knew, deep down in their hearts, that they would someday see the Digimon again. And I guess only time would tell when that day would come, but the Tamers are sure to be thrilled when it does to know that everyone was alright after whatever adventures they've been through without them.

Alice on the other hand was different because of her losing Dobermon for his brave sacrifice during the D-Reaper attack. But as long as she was with Takato it was like her sadness had almost completely melted away, finding the young man before her to be one of most interest out of all other people she knew.

A person that could truly make her smile and laugh as if she had no troubles, as well as have a heart big enough to have two special persons in his life for the coming future, which she couldn't wait to see on how it turns out.

_**END OF CHAPTER 2! **_

* * *

><p>This chapter actually gave me writers block so I hope it was to your liking. Thanks goes out to an author friend of mine, eclispe2025, who helped with the ending.<p> 


End file.
